


THE WORLD, BUT NOT AS WE KNOW IT PART 2

by streakmad29



Series: The world but not as we know it [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this story. It really means alot to see the hits on the page go up</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**_disclaimer; i do not own Supernatural, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or NCIS._ **

** Chapter 2 **

Twenty miles away, in a base deep underground General Jack O’Neill was working hard to keep Lt. Colonel John Sheppard in Atlantis. “John,” He started, “I’ll find your citrus challenged partner in crime but I need time. I promise you I’ll find him and my space monkey.” “I’ll give you twenty four hours General,” John snarled at him, “And then if you still can’t find him I’m coming there with my good buddy Ronan and we’ll start our search for him.” “John,” Jack tried again, “He is fine where ever he is. This is Rodney McKay we’re talking about. The man who built a non working atomic bomb in sixth grade.” John stared at Jack for a minute and then said, “That same man has been sick every day for the last four weeks. Right now I am picturing the worst thing I can think of. I want him home, in my arms and him telling me some simple explanation for him been ill. Make it happen Sir. Atlantis out.”

     Jack glanced over at the members of SG1; from the looks on their faces they looked surprised that Dani was A) friends with McKay, B) not traceable by his phone and C) gone on a road trip with one Doctor M. Rodney McKay. Jack was use to his space monkey doing the unthinkable. This was the man, sorry woman/angel who had opened the Stargate. Not only had he opened the Stargate but had also reawakened Jack’s heart. Jack wanted his space monkey back where he belonged but until he caught a lead he was at a loose end. “I’m heading for some pie,” He told them, “Let me know if we get anything.” With that he was gone. Sitting in the canteen was not as stress free as he hoped; everyone wanted to talk to him. God he missed his space monkey and he wanted to hear something from him soon. Hell he’d even let him rant about the amount of time he spends watching hockey.

      It was then that his mobile went off, taking it out of his pocket he was delighted to see a picture of a monkey on his screen. Standing slowly he got rid of his dishes and headed for his truck. Dialling a number he had on speed dial he waited for it to connect. The soft female voice saying, “Hi Jack.” Had him relax in a way only Dani could make him. “You ran off on me space monkey,” Jack started, “We talked about this, remember I said do it again and I’d handcuff you to me and never let you go.” “God Jack,” Dani breath, “Does that mean you’ll help us? Better still does this mean you still love me?” “Tell me where you are Dani,” Jack begged him, “My place is by your side. I love you and I never stopped, I was just surprised.” “We’ll be waiting for you in my favourite coffee shop,” Dani told him, “You need to come alone Jack. McKay is not ready to share with too many people plus we both should confess to not really being big Carter fans at the moment.”

        “You know I will make you tell me about the Carter thing Dani,” Jack warned him, “But I was alone calling you because I wanted to be able to kiss you without Carter and Cam hovering in the background. I don’t share and Cam has started to get a little to touchy feely with you, Valla I don’t mind. She does it with everyone including T.” “I love that you get jealous,” Dani told him, “No one ever cared about me the way you do.” Suddenly a voice in the background had him frowning, “Stop with the mushy stuff. It’s not fair. Toni has Gibbs. Your about to be reunited with Jack. And I am going to be hugging my porcelain god for the fifth week. I want to go home, I want my Colonel and I want him now.” “Hey Dani, hand the phone over to the drama queen,” Jack ordered. 

      “O’Neill,” The female voice was new but Jack knew at once who he was talking to. “McKay,” He started, “Your Colonel is as worried about you as I was about my space monkey. If you want to be home with him so much, why aren’t you? Better still why didn’t you bring him with you. He is ready to go to war for you, don’t you think you should let him know what the battle is for or how it even began.” “How do you tell the man you love that you don’t really exist?” McKay asked softly, “Better still how I tell him that I’m really a woman and oh hey congrats you knocked me up. And don’t worry because even if you didn’t have the bug DNA or the ATA gene, our child would still be different from everyone else. I only ever wanted a chance to be normal. I wanted to love someone and be loved in return; I didn’t set out to lie. The baby wasn’t planned.”

     “McKay, I know John Sheppard,” Jack told her, “He will be shocked, then hurt that it took you so long to tell him the truth and then he will wrap you up in soft blankets and answer to your every whim. All you have to do is give him a chance to be your other half.” “Call me Mer,” McKay offered, “And thanks Jack, I always knew that a man who watched hockey, that’s sport of the gods to you Toni, was a genius.” “Well then could you tell Dani I’ll be there in ten minutes Mer?” Jack asked. “Consider it done,” Mer told him, “We’ll have your coffee and doughnuts waiting for you.” With that he could hear the dial tone and then silence. Jack couldn’t help but smile, John had no idea what he was in for. Mer was softer than McKay at the moment but he didn’t think that would last long. He had a feeling that whatever about Dani being an angel, Mer was going to take things to another level. He couldn’t wait to meet the child; it was bound to be a fire cracker, maybe even on the level of Bart.

      Ten minutes later and General Jack O’Neill was engaged in a lip lock with a brunette in form fitting jeans that were driving him insane. “God Dani,” He moaned, “You make me feel like a teenager again.” “Ah Jack you’re not that old,” Dani teased as she pulled him towards some of the tables in back. “Same age as my Gibbs as a matter of fact,” A beautiful blonde spoke up as they neared, “And I know my man just seems to get better with age.” The slap to the back of her head had Jack looking at a man he had not only met before but had received a beautiful handcrafted boat off of not even a year ago. “Gibbs,” Jack teased, “I didn’t know you were in to that sort of thing. It’s always the quite ones.” “O’Neill, you’re no funnier now than you were last year,” Gibbs spoke gruffly.

         “Look Dani their bonding,” The blonde spoke softly, “I feel like someone should be narrating, like on the discovery channel. Have to say those dress blues really look good on your man. Nice ass.” “DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled, “I told you to keep your eyes to yourself, and you’re off the market.” “Really boss, maybe you should remind me,” The blonde told the marine, “I mean after that kiss between these two.....” Toni never saw him move one minute she was running her mouth off the next she had a lapful of marine. Green eyes met blue and as always spark flew. Toni leaned forward and placed those kissed bruised lips to coffee flavoured ones. And then they were lost in each other, they never saw Mer return to the table and missed the whole bringing Jack up to speed. Next thing they knew they were both soaking wet, Gibbs turned to glare at Jack and Dani who were laughing themselves silly. Toni however turned to Mer and grinning said, “You know I’ll get you back for that.”

      Mer nodded and said, “As soon as I push it out, we’ll have a free for all but for now save it for the hotel room. Jack has called in a friend for a lift, so let’s move. And Gibbs there is a pot of coffee waiting for you on our ride.” Gibbs lips twitched as he realised that Mer had just proven that she did indeed listen when people told her stuff. He watched as she stretched, placed a hand on her tummy and then smiled softly at something. Suddenly he turned to Toni and whispered, “Can you get pregnant?” Toni looked at him blankly for a moment and then slowly lowered her eyes. “I already am,” she whispered, “I am so sorry.”

      Gibbs frowned for a moment, and then he picked her up and swung her around. “How do you know?” He questioned her with a big smile. “I asked Mer in mind speak when you asked me,” Toni confessed, “She hardly hit me with the water which I totally understand now. She figured I didn’t know but had a feeling that you would make me ask about kids soon enough so she waited for me to bring it up.” “How do you feel about our baby?” Gibbs asked him softly, tipping Toni’s chin to bring them eye to eye. “Scared, happy, nervous and filled with a feeling of such contentment, we’re having a baby,” Toni exclaimed and then kissed Gibbs again.

     Gibbs pulled away from her slowly and whispered, “Let’s go catch that lift before they leave without us. I can’t wait to get to our room later so I can show you how excited I am about junior.” “Just promise me that we won’t be naming any boys junior,” Toni laughed. Gibbs smiled and said, “Consider it done.” Taking Toni’s hand Gibbs pulled him out of the shop and led him to where the other three stood. As they joined them, they were just in time to hear Mer say, “Yes I have sent a file to john explaining everything, now quit bothering me and contact your friend. We are ready to go.” The next thing Gibbs and Toni knew they were engulfed in a white light and then darkness. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Dr.M.R McKay was having a bad month. First she found out she was pregnant, while still in a male body. Then she discovered that she was of course going to have the morning sickness from hell, thanks mom. Then to make her month complete, she found out her parents were reunited and having a second honeymoon on earth. Of course she only found out that because some petty underling of her mom decided to rub it in her face that her parents didn't love her. God did she look like a teenager with self esteem issues. And now here she was waking up on a space ship with a little green man staring at her like she was the alien. "Thor no offence or anything but could you stop looking at me like I'm an experiment,"she groaned as she swung herself up into a seated position. "Forgive me McKay,"Thor intoned, "I was unaware anyone like you existed.""better hope you never meet anyone else like me,"she told him,"I was raised on earth by a human. If my parents have another child I promise you, war will ravage the land.""A Mer what a wonderful image to wake up to,"Toni groaned. "Just telling the truth," Mer mumbled, "better to be prepared for the worst." Just then Dani walked into the room with a cup of coffee. "Oh good,"she said,"your wake. Jack wants you on the bridge Mer.""Don't tell me his knocked us off course already,"she grumbled. Dani smirked and said "not yet but the days still young and Jack keeps muttering about taking this ship up to his cabin." Mer just shook her head and said," and I thought we needed him. Should of brought Conon."


	3. Chapter 3

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was worried. He knew he had told O'Neill that he had 24hrs to find Rodney, but Mckay was a genius. And 24hrs in the hands of a genius was a scary thing. Add in the fact that Dr. Jackson was with him and that Rodney and him were friends, the two biggest trouble magnets in the history of the SGC, John was seriously considering going to earth early. "He'll be find lad," Dr. Carson Beckett told him, " Rodney would of come to me if he was seriously ill." " his not ill," Ronon Dex grunted at them. John whipped around to look at him and snapped, " so what is wrong with him then?" "She is pregnant," Teyla spoke from behind him. "I assure you Mckay is not a woman," John shouted at her, " i would definitely know if that was true." Tayla shook her head and said, " after everything you have seen, how can you not have noticed how special Rodney really is. Have you really never seen the way Atlantis lights up for her. The glow that comes over her when she is fixing a problem. The way she tilts her head to the side and looks like she's listening to something only she can hear." "Of course I have, "John snapped, "But how does that make Rodney a girl."  
"Dr. Jackson use to glow when he was working with problem,"Major Even Lorne piped up, "And there was rumours about how sometimes he would look more feminine than others." "What are you getting at?" John questioned him, " Someone explain why you think MY BOYFRIEND IS A WOMAN AND PREGNANT NOW!!!" "John," Tayla started, " i know Rodney is a woman because i saw her drop her McKay cover once. It was when we took on that crazy wraith queen. She swore me to secrecy. Said if anyone found out that she would be turned into an experiment. That she wasn't from another planet or galaxy but from the heavens. That her real parents were not ment to reproduce and the fact that she was alive and sane had more to do with her grandfather taking her away from her mother and letting a human raise her." "You've seen McKay as a woman?" John questioned her, softer this time. " Yes John," Tayla told him, " She is unlike anyone i've ever seen before. When i saw her i was reminded of those Angel pictures you showed us when you first got here and were explaining the religious of your world." "Sir we have an email from earth," a voice broke the silence, " It seems to have a video on it. And its sender is Dr. McKay." "Pull it up on screen," John commanded. A few seconds later Dr. M. Rodney McKay was on the screen looking very pale and nervous. " hi John, " he started with, " I know your probably really annoyed and angry with me for just up and leaving on you. but if you give me a chance i can explain everything. But first i should probably tell you that while Dr. M. Rodney McKay is a part of me its not the only part. Tayla has most likely come forward by now and told you that i have another form and while i love the form you see before, it's not my true form. I'm very sorry John but i'm really a woman." And with that a bright light filled the air and then in the space that was once filled by Rodney there was a blonde woman with Rodney's eyes and nose.


	4. Chapter 4

"Knowing you John, you probably think this is a trick," the woman on screen spoke softly, " So here's a few things that only you and i know. You tell everyone that I'm the sweet tooth but you have chocolate stored in every puddle jumper. You use my shampoo every chance you get cause you like smelling like me. You hog the covers and always wake up saying your too warm and blame me for letting you take the covers in the first place. You tell me you love me every chance you get, even when I'm trying to save the day. You wake me every morning with a kiss and say, " Today can't get any better than this. Just you, me and our bed. Your my sun, moon and stars." I'm your Rodney, John  Sheppard. I'm just a little bit more than you thought."

     The woman on screen seemed to shake herself and then continued by saying, " The reason i had to leave is not something I ever thought would happen. You see my parents aren't really something i talk about, at least they weren't but now their on earth, having a second honeymoon. Thats code for starting wars and encouraging people to commit crimes. My parents did the impossible when they had me you see. I'm the child of two Angeles. Well one fallen Angel and an Archangel. Their names are Michael and Lucifer". 

    "My Grandfather found out that they were pregnant too  late to stop it. He told me later that he would never have stopped me from being born but he would of let a human give birth to me. He said that Lucifer was always very emotional and that taking me from him caused so many problems up there. But i was happy on earth and Grandfather told me that i was in charge of earth for him. That as long as he was around and i was on earth that no one would harm it except other humans."

    "I know your probably aware by now that my Grandfather is the man upstairs but what your not aware of is that he is missing hence the reason behind the second honeymoon. Its a bit of a free for all here right now. I'm aware that Tayla has probably told you my other news by now. I always knew she would figure it out first. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wish i could be there beside you, telling you all this. You, John Sheppard, are going to be a father. We're having a baby. And I'm so very happy for us. I love you John Sheppard and if you want to come join me on earth, I've left an full Z.M.P in place of the one we had before i left. 

    " I'm not alone on earth right now," the woman continued, " I have two very good friends with me. They are Angeles as well and you definitely know one. Dr. Jackson or Dani as i call her was the first Angel i met and she was the one too teach me control of my powers. The other Angel is Toni, she works with NCIS when not helping me and Dani look after earth. Of course that means their partners are here also. You know Dani's partner is Jack O'Neill, i.e the general."

   "Toni's boss slash life partner is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He says the second b is for bastard, i think his lying though cause his been nothing but amazing since Toni told him whats going on. John I'm not going to lie to you i want you here. Once my parents find out I'm going to have a child, their not going to let him/her live. I'll have Angeles and Demons after me, and thats not including the human hunter's who will think my child is a monster. I know you will need time to think John but know this, I Dr. M. Rodney McKay or Mer as I'm known as in this form love you more than coffee, science and the people known as my parents. If you can forgive me and do come to earth I'll know and will send someone to you. Goodbye John." And with that the video was done.

       


	5. Chapter 5

 John Sheppard just watched the love of his life change into a woman and confess that she was not only pregnant with his child, but also in serious danger from her parents. Who were Angeles. Then she had looked right at him and said goodbye like she thought she would never see him again. This was not how he thought this day would go. Turning to Ronon and Tayla he said, " Pack a bag for a few weeks. We’re going to earth to help protect Mer. She needs me. I'm going to be a dad and my place is with her. Lorne your in charge. Give me twenty then dial the gate."

    Fifteen minutes later Tayla, Ronon and John were back in the gate room. The gate was dialed  and the connection made. "Three to come threw," John told Walter from the SGC. "Any reason why your coming to earth Sheppard?" Colonel Camron Mitchell inquied. "Coming to collect my scientist Mitchell," John told him with a hint of impatience. "Come on threw so, maybe you'll help us find our missing SG1 member," Mitchell told him. 

    Once they were threw the gate, they had to sit down with SG1 and listen to them talking about how the general was missing now. Carter was muttering something about how it was so typical of Daniel to hog Jack’s attention. And that McKay was always a drama queen. "Keep your mouth shut about McKay Carter or I'll be filing a complaint against you with Jack when he gets back," John roared at the woman, "and stay out of my way while I'm on earth or i won't be responsible for my actions. Now we're leaving this base."

     Once they were outside, they made their way to the nearest coffee house. "Why are we here Sheppard?" Ronon spoke gruffly at John. "Coffee is Mckay's favourite thing," John told them, " if i know her she has someone here waiting for us." "Mer was right," a voice spoke from behind them, " She told me to find the three hottest people in this coffee shop and look for the hair model and I would have John Sheppard. She should of just told me to look for the sexy guy not of this world." 

   The hand smacking the back of her head was a surprise, as was the, " Thanks boss, sorry boss," the woman said in response to said smack. John turned his head to see the owner of said hand. The man looked to be the same age as O'Neill. "I'm Jethro Gibbs," the man said with his hand out, "And this smart mouth is Toni Dinozzo. Mer asked us to meet you. Said you might like to talk to someone who also has a pregnant Angel for a life partner." 

     "Does that mean Dr. Jackson is the only one not pregnant?" John questioned them as she shook their hands." If she's knocked up, she's not letting on," Toni said cheerfully, " But then again she was always one to keep personal stuff private." "Its nice to meet a real friend of McKay,i always felt like she had no one till she joined the Atlantis team," Tayla told  Toni. "Mer has told me about you," Toni told Tayla, " She told me that you finding out that she was a woman was a blessing. It gave her someone she could talk to. You are very dear to Mer, Tayla, which means your very dear to Dani and I."

    Tayla was very pleased to know that her friendship with McKay was as dear to her as it was to Tayla. And to know that  the people closest to her were already considering her friends made her very happy. Ronon was very confused about the man with Mckay's friend, he was giving off a vide that he only got off two other people before. "You have the gene," he told Gibbs. John glanced back at Ronon and said, " You can sense that?" Ronon shrugged and grunted, " feels like you and O'Neill. " " Tell me these things big guy," John told him.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. It really means alot to see the hits on the page go up

While John, Tayla and Ronon met Gibbs and Toni, Mer was trying to find her parents. Dani was there by her side whispering encouragement. "Why must everything with my family be so hard?" Mer whined, when once again she failed to make any contact. "You need to relax Mer," Dani told her, " Your more worried about John Sheppard than you are of Michael and Lucifer." "Of course I'm more worried about John right now," Mer snapped, " His on his way here now. Ma and da are in the early stages of their honeymoon, which means their in their hotel room having sex." "Not really something i wanted to hear," Jack commented as he walked into the room.

    "Not something I want to think about either but right now I'd rather think about my parents than my baby daddy," Mer snapped at him. "Why would that be Mer?" John asked from the door way, " Might it be that you know you did me wrong?" "John," Mer gasped and then fainted straight into his arms. "Well thats one way to avoid a conversation," Toni joked as she walked into the room. "Gee Toni," Dani snapped, " maybe Mer might need our support, not our mocking. She spent the last hour trying to figure out where her parents are on less than four hours sleep."

      "I know that Dani," Toni informed her, " I love Mer the same as you, she's my best friend. She's never asked me for anything but has gone out of her way to make my life better. She's the one who kept me safe when i was undercover in the mafia. I would lay down my life for her." "Love you to Toni," Mer mumbled as she opened her eyes, "John your really here." "Of course i am Mer," John told her, "I will always be where you are. Your fights are my fights."

     "I should of told you the truth," Mer told him, " But I loved being Rodney McKay. I loved being a man. I've been a woman for a long time and wanted a change. Meeting you was the icing on the cake John. You've made my life so much better and you've made me a better person." "I love you too Mer, but I'm going to be annoyed for awhile," John told her. "God John," Mer promised, " I'll never forgive myself for not telling you my secrets. But if this thing with my parents hadn't happened i would of told you this morning in our bed, when you would of said your this day line i would say how about if i told you we're going to have a baby. And then tell you how it came to be."

     "Just promise me, that from here on out, no more secrets and lies," John begged her. "Promise,"Mer swore, " Anything i know, you'll know. You tell me something is too dangerous and I'll stay behind you and follow your lead." John shook his head at her and then said, " Fuck it." And then he kissed her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dani Jackson was not an ordinary Angel. She had been hand chosen by Mer's grandfather to be her personal guide. She had known from the first time she had saw Mer that she would be one smart cookie, as Jack would say. It was one of the reasons Dani had learnt so many languages. She wanted to always be of benefit to Mer's career. To be honest, once Toni came on the scene, she often felt like the mother of the group.

      To Dani, the second most important day of her life was meeting Jack. The first being the day she held Mer for the first time. Dani knew that if it wasn't for Jack she would of been living a lonely life, as Mer and Toni were always the more adventurous ones. Sometimes, Dani thinks, no one would notice if she just slipped away and never came back. 

       It's normally around that time that Jack would come looking for her. Sometimes, Dani wonders, if it's really Jack whose the Angel. Meeting Jack O'Neill was like the first time she saw the stars, mind-blowing. He was everything she hated in men and yet he was the only thing she could think of that year she stayed on Abdados. 

      To this day, she can't believe that Jack and his men, bought the story that She'ra and her were a couple in love. When she had asked Jack about it, he had mumbled something about how everyone had different types. She had smiled then and said, "My type is sarcastic general's, with bad knees and terrible taste in sports and TV shows." He had blushed and said something about not being ready to start a gay relationship. 

        That was when she decided to trust Jack and tell him her story. At first, he didn't believe her. Told her to stop messing about. Told her that it wasn't ok to mess with his religion. It was then she transformed into her true form. Jack had stared at her for an hour before he moved again. "You really look like an Angel, " Jack told her. 

       "Some of my brothers and sisters have been seen by humans," Dani had explained," Those that can see us often find themselves trying to recreate the image to paper." Jack had touched her face once and then begged for time to think about everything Dani had told him. He swore to keep her secret and come to her aid if she ever needed him. Two weeks later and the world went to shit. The Ori were approaching earth and Michael and Lucifer, who had possessed the Winchester brothers, were back on earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean Winchester always knew he was a fool for his brother, always knew that his love for his Sammy was not that of a brother. But he never thought that he would host an Archangel called Michael because of that love. Never thought that said Archangel would have so much in common with him. Michael loved his brother Lucifer. Had loved him for the first time he saw him. The fact that they could only enter certain bodies had ment that it was hard to get together sometimes but they had made it work.

   Finding out he had a daughter, changed him. He wanted war against his father now for keeping his daughter a secret. He wished he could go back in time and hold Lucifer's hand as his last host gave birth, have that special moment when he saw his child for the first time. Maybe it was the Winchester he was in, because he swore he had never felt so strongly about family as he did now. 

     Sam Winchester loved his brother Dean, he was his father, mother, brother and lover. He was the only thing he ever wanted. And Sam knew that when it came to Dean, there was nothing he wouldn't do to make Sam happy. So he used that to get him and when Lucifer told him about the child, it made it   an easier sale to Dean. Sam knew that family ment everything to Dean, with the knowledge of a child been kept from Michael, Sam could promise Lucifer that Dean would say yes.

   Lucifer was finally getting everything he had ever wanted. He was in Sam's body, Dean was letting Michael possess him, Michael knew about their daughter and he was ready to start a war against  their father for taking their daughter from them. There father was finally going to pay, but best of all so was everyone else. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updating life got in the way.

Colonel Samantha Carter only wanted three things in life. She wanted General Jack O’Neill in her bed, to always be the smartest person in whatever room she was in and for Doctor Daniel Jackson to die and stay dead. Of those three things she knew if she got rid of danny the rest would happen nearly straight away, or so she thinks. She was not impressed that McKay and danny had a history no one knew anything about, and then Sheppard had the cheek to speak to her like he was better than her. Please if anything he should have been bending over backwards for her help. But no once again she was treated like dirt. She couldn't wait till she was promoted to General, everyone who had ever wronged her would pay she'd see to that.

Colonel Camron Mitchell thought he was the best thing since sliced bread and found it confusing that Daniel Jackson hadn't fallen into his bed by now. Like it was obvious that he was better looking than General O'Neill and since he was younger, he was bound to be able to go for longer. What more could Daniel want. But Camron knew that sometimes you have to act smarter than everyone else so he had bugged John Sheppard car knowing the man would insists on using his own stuff to search for his scientist. Cameron was beginning to think that the geeks in question had a thing for the people that saved them.

While all this was going on in their heads the people in question, were getting caught up on what they'd missed. John had filled them on the tracker he had found on his car and that he had placed on a car headed in the other direction to them. And then he mentioned Carter getting pissed at Dani for hogging Jack’s attention. "That bitch had better stop trying to steal Dani's man or I'll kick her ass for free," Mer growled, eyes glowing red. "Please," Toni laughed, "Dani could totally take her out in a heart beat." "Like I'm bother," Dani told them, " She just wants Jack. I love Jack. To her he is a statement, while to me, General Jack O’Neill is my world. If i lost Jack i really think no one would ever just call to shoot the breeze." Jack hugged Dani close and said,"No one could ever take Dani's place in my life."

"Dani," Mer started, "i don't think I have ever told you this but your like my family. Toni is my best friend but your my sister in all but blood and i want you to be my child's godmother. And i promise you now if that bitch ever makes you cry again or doubt yourself again, I'll end her. I'm not going to lie, I'd enjoy taking her out. She hates when people are smarter than her and tries to take get you taken out of the picture if she can." 

John stared at Mer for a minute, thoughtfully and then asked," What did she do to you Mer?" Mer frowned and shook her head.. "She told everyone that Mer wanted to kill Telc. While the truth is Mer was the one to figure out how to save the big guy. And Mer thank you. I've always felt like i didn't belong with you and Toni. I'm so glad you told me that and I'd love to be your child's godmother. But id love to be your sister more. Maybe you could be my maid of honour when Jack and i get married?"Dani told them and watched as Mer nodded her head happily and she hugged Dani close. "I would definitely love to be your maid of honour, " Mer cried,"Just dont ask me to help with too much as i will have a little one to look after."


End file.
